Memories of our Past
by regalshipper
Summary: After returning from Neverland, Regina and Hook end up in a relationship. Hook takes a leap of faith and pushes aside his feelings for Milah and proposes. Confused, Regina declines. She desides to go away for a little while to clear her head, but is accidentally hit by a car causing her to loose her memories. Would a second chance fix their relationship? AUish Hooked Queen
1. Chapter 1

She knew this day would come. Half of her had expected it sooner. She had prepared herself for this moments over the past year, but now, all her preparations were a waste. Her mind went blank except for the man on his knees in front of her holding out a diamond ring.

"Regina, will you marry me?"

She felt her eyes begin to water and a fresh tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. "No."

* * *

_One year ago_

...

The doors of the Rabbit Hole flung open as the mayor strutted inside taking a seat at the bar. "Scotch." She told the man behind the counter. He turned around to the wall of beverages and then pulled a bottle off the shelf.

"Scotch, really? I took you a wine person, but you are full of surprises, your majesty."

She turned to see the pirate she had spent a great deal of her time with over the past few months who was, judging from the stench of his breath, well past the point of drunk. "Make it a double!" She yelled to the tender.

"Shouldn't you be with you son? You got home but a few days ago, I do believe you would like to get your life back to normal."

Regina swiped the glass of alcohol off the counter and took a large swallow. "So you haven't heard." The pirate shock his head and Regina took another swig from the glass. "I now have no custody to Henry in any way what so ever." The pirate plopped down on the tall chair next to her. Regina quickly turned away. "Leave me alone Hook."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he knew she wouldn't want to her it. Reluctantly he got up from the seat he had taken next to her and walked back over to the pool table he had been using before he had seen her walk it. Regina quickly drank down the rest of the glass and handed it back to the tender along with the payment. She felt his eyes on her even when she wasn't looking at him. She knew he was looking at her. She grabbed her purse from the counter and turned to leave. They made eye contact, if only a moment. His bright blue eyes beamed across the room past all of the less important people. She choose to ignore him yet again and walked out the doors. "Regina!"

She stopped abruptly and sung around. "What do you want!"

It was silent for a moment as Hook tried to come up with something to say. In a last effort, he spotted her car keys held tightly in her hand. "You... you shouldn't be driving."

"I am perfectly fine to drive." She yelled dropping her keys to the sidewalk with a loud clink.

"Not if you can't keep those... those..."

"They are called keys."

"Right keys... You can't even hold them." He held out his right hand to her. "Come on, I will walk you home."

* * *

It was a strange sensation, her hand in his. Not something she would have done usually, but she needed to be with some one tonight. Henry's room had been emptied this morning. Now she was truly alone. Henry wasn't coming back to her. And this, it felt right. She couldn't explain why it did, she didn't quite understand either. Blame it on the scotch. "What is wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" She then noticed a tear had fallen from her eyes and landed on her coat and many more were covering her face. She frantically wiped them away, but she found they were immediately replaced by fresh ones.

They had stopped walking, and although only feet away from the front gate of her massive house, he patiently waited for her to collect herself. She soon stopped all of the tears from flowing, but was still whimpering. Without thinking twice, he wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed ever so lightly. She eased into the hug, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "You will be alright."

"I don't know if I will be."

"What are you talking about."

She let go and started to walk faster toward her mansion. "I am alone."

"Well that is quite insulting. I am right here you know."

She began to walk up her driveway when she turned to face him. "Your humor is not amusing right now. Now if you will excuse me, I need to-"

He pressed his lips against hers hard causing her to stumble back a few steps. She quickly kissed him back and allowed him to deepen it. He tasted of whiskey, something she wished she had right now. Why would she want to kiss him? And why was she enjoying this? Soon he pulled away. "You talk too much."

* * *

"So are we dating now?" Hook asked as Regina prepared him another drink.

She picked up the glass from the platter and handed it to him. "If that is what you think this is, then you could say we are dating."

They had been keeping each other company over the past month since they had first kissed. No one else seemed to want to see them, so they found it best to spend their free time together instead of alone.

"Then you would be okay if I did this?" He said giving her a soft kiss.

She blushed a bit, tipping her head to hid it from him. "Yes."

He quickly kissed her again, putting down his glass to weave his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer.

Flashes of Daniel went through her head. Her kissing him, her in his arms, her loving him. She pulled away and grabbed her glass taking a sip off the top. He followed her lead and drank a few swallows of his drink as well. He then kissed her again, this time trailing them up her neck. She threw her head back and kissed him again. More images of Daniel flooded her memory. It felt so right, yet so wrong.

* * *

He began to notice her hesitation when they kissed. She had told him of her past love who was ripped away from her in a way so much like how his Milah was taken from him. It wasn't fair, for them both to be pleged with their memories of love lost. He felt it, the love when their lips met. He loved her stronger then he knew even possible. But yet, he couldn't help but feel sadness at the feeling, for he had felt the same with Milah.

Yet it had been a year and he knew that the feelings he had for her were not going to go away. He had a ring that he had for Milah over one hundred years ago waiting in his pocket. It belonged on Regina's fingers. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes, just let me go get my coat." She said grabbing her favorite black trench coat from the coat rack.

He had only made it to the porch, but her couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her hand and got down on his knee. He rummaged through his pocket until he finally got a hold of the gold band and held it for her to see. "Regina will you marry me?"

He watched as she wiped away a tear. "No." He gasped as she began crying even harder. "I'm sorry Killian." she said running from her porch.

* * *

She had to get away. For a day, a week maybe. She just needed to clear her head. She knew of many cottages she could stay in that remained empty in Storybrooke's forests. She quickly made her way down the end of the street and ran across the side walk when a flash of bright light met her eyes. Then an impact, and everything was sudenally dark

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow I never expected such a large response! Thanks for all of the encouragement, it was a great thing to wake up to this morning. I will not be updating daily like my last story, but I promise to update at least once every three days. I got marching band starting Monday, but I promise as much as I can. Please review!**

* * *

First nothing. Darkness and nothing. Then pain. More pain. Intense pain. Her head throbbed as more information processed. There was noise. A lot of noise. But she couldn't make out what it was. Was it voices? All it sounded like was a jumbled mess. Her head throbbed even more. She commanded her right arm to more to rub it, but found that no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't move. She was paralyzed. The sounds got louder, more scrambled. She needed to know what was going on. She forced her eyes open. All she saw was white light. Soon it all focused and she blinked a few times to find people dressed in blue uniforms staring down at her.

"What is your name?"

"Tell me if you can feel this?"

"Are you okay?"

Only a few of the statements being flung at her simultaneously. It was so confusing. So much pain. What was going on? Nothing made sense. She couldn't feel her feet any more. She couldn't keep her eyes open. It hurt so badly. She soon heard another noise take over all the others; loud alarms sounded as she let her heavy eyelids flutter shut.

* * *

Her eyes shot open yet again. This time, there were no people in blue uniforms. Just a white room, with a chair and table to her left, and a countless tangle of wires connected to machines and fluid bags that did god knows what. She noticed both of her arms were in big white casts and so was her left leg up to her knee. And she felt pain, lots of it. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. A woman in a red fake leather jacket walked it followed by a man with blond hair. "Hello." She said shyly, trying to sit up.

The two stood at the foot of the bed. "What is your name?" The woman said walking forward.

"Name...name...name? I don't know... who am I?"

* * *

Killian was waiting in the lobby of the hospital patiently. It had been almost three days since the night of the accident, but he only left to sleep. Today he was told she woke up and that Sheriff Swan was interrogating her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold ring he had tried to give to her that night. Bad things seemed to happen when he got up the bravery to use this ring. Milah died and Regina got hurt.

Soon the sheriff walked into the lobby and Killian ran to talk to her. "How is she?"

She sighed and her father walked behind her. "She has nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Her memories they are gone."

Killian took a few steps back. "No that's not possible." He pushed the two away and rushed up the stairs to where Regina's room was. He ran down the hallway until he got to the room with the card R. Mills on the door and swung it open. That's when he saw her. She was more pale then usual and both her arms were wrapped in a thick material along with her left leg that was elevated off the bed. "Do you know who I am!" She sat back in her bed frantically shaking her head indicating his worse fear. "You have to remember me!"

"I... I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me!"

The two Charmings caught up and began pulling him away from her bedside. "I can't hurt you! Regina Mills I love you!"

* * *

"Hook I could have you arrested for what you did!" the sheriff said as the pull the pirate down the stairs back into the lobby. "She remembers nothing. Not about herself. Not about you. Nothing. You probably scared her. How often do people see a man with a hook instead of a hand."

He shot her an angry glare. "I just needed to see for myself." he paused for a moment sliding his good right hand into his pocket and grasped the engagement ring. "We can go to Gold. He can retu r n her memories!"

She let go of the pirate and he sat down in one of the many chairs in the waiting area. "Gold doesn't do that kind of thing anymore. I don't think he has any spells to return memory or his wife wouldn't have suffered her memory loss when you shot her over the town line. Besides he hates you."

"There has to be a way to fix her!"

Charming stepped forward. "Look, you need to go home and calm down."

"Not like I can go back to her house now that she doesn't even know me."

"We can set you up with a room at Granny's."

Dr Whale walked down the stairs and approached the group. "I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything, but I have some news I think you would like to know."

"Is she alright?"

"She has suffered a major concussion with memory loss. I am afraid she may never regain her memories. Her arms and leg have been healing nicely. And there is something else."


	3. Chapter 3

Killian grabbed the doctor by his white coat and pushed him up against the wall in a frenzy of anger. "What do you mean she _was_ pregnant!"

"Yes I am sorry, I thought she would have told you." The doctor said struggling to get down.

"And you lost the baby! My child!"

"There was nothing that we could do! She miscarried before she was in our care!"

He slowly let go of the doctor, who immediately ran down the hallway to his next patient. The charmings walked up behind him. "I am sorry for your loss, Hook."

"I was a dad. And I didn't even know." Charming put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!"He brushed his hand off and stormed back into the waiting room. "She was going to run off with my baby. She probably thought I would have been a horrible father. Did she even love me?"

"Hook, you need to go get some sleep. You will feel better after a nice night."

"You don't get it do you! That child was a part of me! And now it is dead!" All the people who were in the waiting room's eyes were instantly glued on the yelling pirate. "I am sorry. I am leaving!"

* * *

"Miss Mills how are you feeling?" Said the doctor nervously.

She tried to sit up a bit, but failed and sunk back down into the pillows. "A little better since that nurse can in and put up that fluid bag."

"That was a medication for the pain."

"Yes thank you." The doctor got up to leave. "Wait!" He turned back around. "Who was he. That crazy man. Do I know him?"

"You two have been dating for a while. It seems that your relationship was serious."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor mumbled something under his breath and walked over to the chair to take a seat. "You had a miscarriage." She looked down to her stomach curiously. "When the ambulance got to you, we thought you had ripped open your leg because of all the blood, but we later found that you had miscarried due to the impact."

She began to cry a bit. "I want to meet the father."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and a six people entered. There was the sheriff, her name was Swan, and the deputy, his name was Nolan. There was another woman with very short hair tucked in a pink beret. Behind her was a teenage boy wearing a black coat and a grey and red striped scarf .

Then behind all of them was a man in a big black coat holding a card board box with her name scrolled on the side In a black marker. "Are you the father?"

"Was the father." He said softly bringing over the box and setting it on the table. "My name is Killian Jones." He said proudly. She gave a slight smile and a nod.

The sheriff soon stepped forward. "You probably remember me. I am Emma Swan, and this is my son Henry." The boy stepped out from behind the woman with the short hair holding a picture frame close to his chest.

He walked forward slowly. "So, you really don't remember anything." She shock her head. "Well, then it would be nice to have a fresh start. You adopted me thirteen years ago. I found my mom when I was ten, and after a few things happened between our family, she received custody of me. But you were still my mom, and you still have a place in my heart." He reached forward and placed the picture frame on the table next to the box so she could see the picture of her and him when things were much simpler.

The deputy stepped forward next. "My name is David and this is my wife Sn- Mary Margret." Every one was surprise to not see pure hatred fill Regina's eyes as Snow smiled down on her.

Breaking the silent, Killian reached for the box. "I brought some of your favorite things from home, if you would like to see them." Without waiting for a response he pulled out a few pictures from the top of the box. The first on top was a picture of her with baby Henry sitting in her lap in front of her apple tree. The second was another of her and Henry, this time at some sort of picnic. The third was a very armature, slightly blurred picture of her and Killian sitting together at Storybrooke harbor. The last was a black and white picture taken from an odd angle of an older woman smiling.

She shot a confused look at the photo. "That was taken from the security cameras from the local pawn shop. She was your mother and she died very shortly after this photo was taken." He then pulled out a pair of reading glasses, a locket, and a container filled with fresh honey crisp apples.

She sunk back down in her bed. "Thank you all for coming, but all this information, its giving me a head ache."

Killian reached forward and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, but he only reveled a panicked look on her face. He quickly back away realizing that now was not a good time. "It is about time we headed home anyway." The woman pipped up from behind.

* * *

Her head hurt. She couldn't explain the pain. It was like a constant zing of paint going straight through to the core of her brain. Doctor Whale had diagnosed it as simple effects of her concussion, and he asurered her they would go was pain like nothing else; She knew he was wrong. She was seeing things. Purple sparks would cascade from the palms of her hands, the light on the other side of the room would turn on with out her touching the light switch, and the worse was when she would look in the mirror and see a face not her own.

No had seen her during one of these events to clarify her insanity. Lights can't turn on without some one there to do it. Sparks don't just appear from any ones hands. People's faces couldn't change their forms. These this just her mind playing tricks on her. Or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Bonus chapter! To all of you amazing people that convinced me to hurry up and write another chapter, thanks! Your support has given me a ton of inspiration! Please review!**

* * *

_One month later_

_..._

Dr. Whale was sitting in his office filling out some paper work when he noticed something strange happening. The florescent lights over head began to flicker on and off. They started to flicker frequently, just long enough to be annoying but he choose to ignore it, scribbling more unreadable marks on the charts and graphs that were stacked on his desk.

The flickers became faster and faster, the lights coming on more brightly after each flicker. He walked over the light switch by the door and turned it to the off position, but the lights continued to flicker. He opened the doors to his office when he saw something strange coming from one of the patient rooms down the halls. Bright flashes of light rushed down the hallway in waves, causing the lights to all to flicker on and off.

He rushed down the hall to the room of Regina Mills. She was curled in a ball with her hands covering her eyes while pressed firmly on her temples. She was moaning loudly into her pillow as flashes of light came off of her body, which was shaking slightly. "Regina!"

Another flash of light came off of her body and she screamed loudly in pain. "Doctor! Please! Help me!"

* * *

Killian Jones was sitting on their sofa, well her sofa, on this rather dull Thursday night. Thursdays used to be their movie night, but now that she had been missed four consecutive Thursday's, he started to give up on watching the things called movies that the people of this world enjoyed. He turned on the magic picture box, a "television" as she used to correct him, to get some pleasure in this day. Although a strange object, he did enjoy watching the moving pictures on the screen. He flipped through the channels. One... click... Two... click... Thee... A bright orange screen flashed before his eyes with the words breaking news flying out to take over the screen.

The picture cleared to show a reporter in a fancy suit sitting at a large desk who seemed to straight into the living room. The man on the television lifted up a small stack of papers and began to read from it. "Breaking new. There is a dangerously high electricity spike in Storybrooke proper. The fire department has located the electricity spike coming from the hospital, but no extra electrical power is being wired there. There is a current evacuation being ordered for the hospital and any place within the half mile radius of it. More on this as it develops. In other news..."

Hook shot up from the couch, leaving behind the bag of freshly popped popcorn dropped on the floor and the television on. He grabbed his coat from the closet and ran out the door, forgetting to shut it. If Regina were home, she would have surely scolded him, but she was not home. She was in the hospital. He had to make sure she was okay.

* * *

"Every one stay back!" yelled the sheriff as she strung up yellow tape around the perimeter of the half mile radius she had demanded evacuated. She knew how dangerous Regina's magic could get. She had seen many violent displays of it when they took their trip to Neverland. If she couldn't control it, who knows how much damage she could cause. In the distants, they could all see the hospital lights flashing brightly as they lit up the dark night sky. Through the crowd, she could see some one pushing their way to the front.

"Get out of my way!" he said as he pushed another angered man out of the way reaching the edge of the yellow tape line. "Swan! Where is Regina!" he yelled before stopping for a moment to catch his breath. She looked down at her shoes for a moment and pondered what to say. He knew; she was still inside. "Get out of my way!" he said, ducking under the tape and running as fast as his feet would take him to the hospital doors.

"Hook! It's not safe!"

He ignored her warnings and continued running to the hospital. The sheriff started to run after him, but her father grabbed her shoulder and held her back. "Let him be with his girl."

He reached the doors and ripped them open ignoring the shock of electricity that ran up his hook and into his arm as he clawed the metal door frame. He knew where she would be. Up the stairs. Into the wing of personal rooms. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven doors down on the left. The flashes of light got brighter, almost blinding as he ripped open the door to find her trembling in pain as the flashes of light came from her body. Her magic was out of control. "Regina!"

She let out another scream as another bright flash came from her body. "Killian! Help..." another flash. "ME!"

He covered his eyes with his good right hand and walked forward against the flow of magic burning his skin. "You need to clam down!"

"I...I...I CAN'T!" she screamed as another wave of magic took over her body causing her to flop out of her control toward the wall. "What is wrong with me!"

"MAGIC!" He blurted, stumbling forward.

"Magic doesn't exist! That is pure fantasy!" she yelled as yet another bright light flashed from her body. One of the over head lights popped, leaving sparks to rain down on the room along with a fair amount of glass shards which fell to the floor with a clang.

He stepped forward, but another flash of light pushed him back a few feet. It was accompanied by three more light bulbs popping, dropping even more sparks on the room. "I will explain everything! Just calm you self!"

She focused on relaxing, letting her limbs fall limp on the bed until the magic took over her body, now making her flail out of control. He took the force of the magic and held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. He looked into her scared eyes, glowing with the bright purple of magic. He felt her body beginning to tense, another wave of magic about to race through her body.

"If you don't calm down, well, I don't know. Please! Regina! Calm!"

She continued to tense up. He was out of ideas. There was nothing else he could do. He quickly rushed his lips to meet hers. She was surprised at first, she almost pulled away, but he was insistent and pushed harder, her head leaning back into the soft pillow. He felt the magic in her dissipate as she kissed him back, her now healed arms wrapping around his neck pulling him down on top of her until he was completely laying on her.

She soon pulled away, the pain in her head now gone. "That was..."

He smiled down on her and completed her sentence. "Magic."


	5. Chapter 5

He slowly lifted his body weight off of her to allow her move from the place he had pinned her on the hospital bed. She sat up quickly, feeling the pain in her head gone for the first time in the month since she had woken in the ambulance. "What just happened?"

"Your magic went ballistic. I think you have it under control for now."

"That is insane! Magic doesn't exist!"

He chuckled a little bit. "Even without your memories, you are still so stubborn, Regina."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and softly placed her feet on the ground. She still had a boot on her left foot, but her right foot was bare and turned icy with the touch of the cool hospital floor. "Never mind, you can explain it to me later. Can you fetch me my shoes?"

He walked to the closet and brought out the pair of heals she had been wearing during the accident. "On second thought, I can go with out shoes." She said standing up and smoothing the wrinkles in her hospital gown. "No wonder I got myself hit by a car..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Here let me help you."

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." she said taking an awkward step forward, her one foot taller than the other with the boot. He caught up to her quickly, slowing down his pace to walk by her side. He inched closer and closer until their hand brushed on each stride. Very slowly, he lined up his fingers so the fit perfectly in the spaces between hers. He could hear from where he was standing, her breaths becoming faster as she closed the small distance between their hands.

He helped her down the stairs, allowing her to release his hand wrap her arm around his neck for balance. When they reached the bottom, she removed her arm from his neck and instantly grabbed for his right hand. They continued outside to find the hospital staff and patients already near by being transported back into the hospital.

"What happened?"

"How did you stop it?"

"What was _she _still doing in there?"

Killian stepped forward. "Just took a little bit of magic."

* * *

Regina was quickly transported to her house after leaving the hospital. Dr. Whale said that it would be best for her to live at home since the incident, so she was immediately discharged. His orders where for her to have some one with her at all times. Mary Margret insisted on staying, she was hope full to build a relationship with her step mother she never could have had before. Now pulling up to her mansion in Mary Margret's car, Regina intensely stared out the window grasping her box of things from the hospital. "I live there! It is so big!"

"Yes it is the largest house in Storybrooke, with the exception of Mr. Gold's estate."

"Is he one of the people I met?"

Mary Margret chuckled a bit. "No. I don't think you want to meet him. You two have... complicated past."

They parked the car into the driveway next to Regina's Mercedes and Killian quickly stumbled out of the car to help Regina. "Is it about... you know... the thing with the electricity?"

"That and then some other things. I think Henry may be able to explain it to you better."

Regina raised her eyebrow in confusion, but she realized that most things were left better unexplained at the moment. Killian pulled out the keys to the house and fumbled with them until he found the correct one to fit the door. He swung the door open and Regina limped inside, curiously looking around.

From the minute she entered the house, she could tell that she had truly enjoyed however long she had with her son . For what ever reason he was no longer in her custody was not evident, but for the pictures documenting his growth still framed the side of her halls. He looked like a sweet kid. She set her box on the kitchen counter and continued to wander around the house.

"I have been keeping it clean for you." Killian said stumbling over a few boxes stacked by the door. "I will finish putting my stuff in the garage. I'll be at Granny's tonight if you need me."

She walked into the living room eyeing the immaculate room. It had not a speck of dust anywhere. Then she saw something caught her eye. There was a piano, the lid shut over the keys, keeping them from getting dirty. She pushed the lid back into the piano and pressed down on the center key. It was flat. Very flat. How she knew that was not certain to her. "Do you play?" Mary Margret said sitting on on of the couch.

She sat down the the smooth wooden bench and placed her hands over the keys. Something about it felt so familiar. "I think I might." She let her hands drift over the keys, pressing them down enough to let a joyous chord ring out over the floor. She continued to let her fingers move on their own, like it was second nature. The song she played was beautiful, and although she didn't remember what it was, it was really impressive.

Killian entered the room after putting his things in her garage. "Ah yes, you used to play that song sometimes when you missed your son. You told me he liked it when he was younger."

"I wish I remembered."

"There are things in your past you probably will be happier without."

"Like what?"

"I don't think now will be the best time to discuss that. I don't think you would believe me."

She turn around on the bench. "Try me."

"You were an "evil queen" with extraordinary magical powers."

Her eyes grew wide. "I was evil?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

The three had sprawled out in what used to be Henry's room with his Once Upon a Time story book he had left. They had summarized the stories to the best of their abilities to make it as short as possible, but it still turned out to take a while to tell her full story.

"So let me get this straight. I was the daughter of a noble man a witch, who is also the queen of hearts. I fell in love with the stable boy and save you from a run away horse. Your father proposed to me and my mother killed the stable boy so I would marry him, so I banished her and blamed you for his death. I tried to bring him back from the dead, and that failed, leaving me with magic as my only way to feel free. Murdered you father, tried to murder you. Killed countless to make you fall. Eventually I failed and resorted to a curse that was given to me by Rumpelstiltskin which brought every one to Storybrooke. I was the broken evil queen."

"That is about it." Mary Margret said sitting up.

"That is crazy."

"Try living it, having you always trying to kill me."

"If I was always trying to kill you, why would you help me now?"

"Because I have seen the good in you. I know, all you need is another chance. And now you have one."

Killian grabbed the book, opened to a page of Regina crashing the Charmings' wedding, and slid it back on its place on Henry's desk. "I should get going."

Regina stood on her tip toes and pecked him softly on the lips. "Thanks for everything."

"Have a good night, Regina."

* * *

It was two in the morning, but something was happening again. Her head began to burn again. She began to see the purple sparks on her hands and yelled for help. Mary Margret burst into her room to find the sparks cascading from her hands on to the sheets of her bed. "This is how it started last time! Please make the magic stop!" she pleaded.

"I am calling Gold!" She said flipping out her phone from her pajama pants' pocket.

"No! No! Call Killian! He stopped it last time!"

Mary Margret left Regina's room gripping her phone as she dialed the number for Gold's home.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Belle, I need you to get your husband to Regina's. Something is wrong." she yelled into the phone before hanging up and then calling the number that Killian had left for his room at Granny's.

"Regina!" Killian answered frantically gripping the phone.

"It's happening again. Please hurry."

* * *

Gold arrived first. Mary Margret showed him upstairs where they saw Regina, now with her hands glowing of a soft light. "So, Regina. I see you have healed nicely."

"Who ever you are, just help me!"

He chuckled and walked forward sitting next to her on her bed. "Your body is trying to heal itself." He said grabbing her hands. He brought them down onto her foot and pressed down lightly until her entire leg glowed a soft purple. "That should fix your problem. You need to learn how to control your magic."

She sat back in relief as the pain from her head and ankle. "A few hours ago, I would have told you magic doesn't exist. I never would have guessed what I could have really done when I woke up in the hospital."

"I taught it to you myself once, I am sure I can do it again, if your interested."

From down stairs, the door flung open and the pirate raced up the stairs and rushed into Regina's room. "What are you doing here, crocodile!"

"To help her." He said between his heavy breaths.

"Why, she didn't need your help. She helped herself. You can run along, pirate." Killian shot up and raised his left hand next to Gold's neck. "Oh, would you really do that with your girl friend right here. You really should reconsider."

Killian lowered his hook to rest at his side and moved to be by Regina's side. "Are you alright?"

"I healed myself." she said admiring her newly fix ankle with pride.

"That is wonderful Regina!"

She looked up from his eyes to the other man sitting on her bed and back to his. "He is going to teach me how to control my magic."

He shot her a panicked look and scowled to Gold. "You can't trust him! You know what he has done!"

"Let her make a decision. She is a big girl, she can handle it." Gold turned to Regina and held out his hand. "So, do we have a deal."

She looked to Killian, who shook his head no, and back to Mr. Gold. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I said I would be two days and it has been almost three weeks... I am so sorry. I have been back at school and working, so everything has taken up all of my energy, and my writing time has been spent sleeping. I have pre wrote the next part, so updates won't be this spaced out anymore. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Now... on with the story!**

* * *

The next morning, they had agreed to meet in the forest. No one needed to know of this, many would be afraid of the "Evil Queen" returning. Having lessons in secret seemed to be their only option. Regina got out of Mary Margret's car and walked into the forest. Mary Margret pulled away and Regina continued on looking for Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin as she now knew it.

Killian saw her coming. He had been waiting for over an hour for her by this tree for her to come. "Hello, love."

Regina scowled. "You don't need to be here." Regina said as Killian walked a few paces in front of her into the forest. "It is not like you are learning magic too."

"I don't trust him. He has made you do things in the past I don't think either of us want to remember."

Regina stopped walking. Noticing the lack of footsteps he stopped walking and turned to face her. "Look, I know what he has done to me in the past. I know all about the curse. I know why he had me cast it, and how I ended up in that position. But Mary Margret has insured me that he has changed." She took a few steps forward and put her hand on his face. "And I know that if I was to talk to anyone about change, you would be the one to understand."

He turned his head away and walked on leaving Regina alone in the middle of the forest. "Killian! Listen to me!"

"What! What is there to hear!"

"If I don't learn how to control my magic, it could very well as take over my body again! You know what magic can do! You saw how much pain I was in!"

"But is the crocodile-"

"No! He is the only person who knows magic well enough to teach me! This is the last I want to hear of this!" She said, stomping off into the clearing where Mr. Gold had agreed to meet her.

* * *

From his place on a decaying fallen tree he watched Regina master spell after spell. It was easy to see as she effortlessly breezed through lesson after lesson of the crocodile's lessons. He had clearly under estimated her abilities, of course not even he would expect such capabilities from the broken queen with a memory wiped clean. Her skills had thankfully not been wiped away, making the magic outbursts a non issue. It seemed that they would not have to worry any more.

Although he was not surprised that her skills as a sorceres had remained. She was legendary back before the curse. He had always heard the stories he had heard of the ruthless queen of the white kingdom on his travels between the realms. Stories of her magic, how she would use it to get what she desired. He never in his days as a pirate would have pictured himself to fall in love with her.

It was even a surprise to him, when after she had saved Henry from that Pan and his group of lost boys, that they had left her so alone. He knew it. The emptiness that filled her eyes as she drowned down that glass of alcohol the night he had kissed her. He had felt the same before. When Milah was taken. When Baelfire was taken.

He had fallen in love with her, because they were one of the same. Broken pieces of happiness they once had.

This was what they bonded over. They started as just company, but it wasn't long until he knew that she was the one he was meant to spend the remainder of his days with. They completed each other's broken hearts.

"Why did she want to leave?" He thought as he observed Regina conjure up a fire ball, taking control of it, and launching it at a distant target. That smile that appeared on her face when she was successful, that was what he had lived for. Her smile was what had filled his days with happiness. When he would wake up to it. When she would laugh. When she would see Henry. It truly suited her much more then her tears.

He looked up to see her walk over to him, fixing the cuff of her trench coat to not show the slight burn caused from on of her fireballs. "You did well."

"Thank you." Her head dipped to not make eye contact and her hands moved to her temples. "I only with I felt the same."

"What is wrong?"

She began to walk as she rubbed large circles on her forehead. "It is just a head ache. I... I am fine."

"Did you take the medication from the Dr. Whale?"

She sighed. "I doesn't work anymore." She lost her footing a bit, swaying to her left side. Killian instantly ran to catch her side.

He took his good hand and brushed away the hair from her fore head and then placed his hand up against it. "You are burning up! We need to get you home." He quickly picked her up and she clung to his neck as he ran out of the forest.

* * *

Mary Margret had insisted upon taking Regina to the hospital instead of going home. Regina had declared that she was fine multiple times, but she still ended up in her hospital bed from two days ago. "You know, I do hate this place." She said securing the buttons to the hospital dress.

"Just get some rest, Dr. Whale will be in to see you in a minute." Mary Margret said as she walked over to Hook who was leaning on the door frame.

"Do you think that the crocodile did this to her?"

Regina turned over a bit struggling with the weakness of her body. "Gold didn't do anything to me. I just... I am so tired." She said laying back again.

"Ms. Mills?" the doctor said as he stumbled in past Hook's prying eyes. "I want to do an CAT scan on your head to see if the cause of your head aches are effects of the concussion or something else."

She didn't even try to make eye contact with him. "Just make the pain go away."

* * *

"Mr. Jones, Dr. Whale has the results of the tests for you in his office." A nurse said calling Killian out of the waiting area and leading him up the stairs of the hospital. He quickly ran up the stairs and rushed into Dr. Whale's office ripping open the door.

"What is it!"

Dr. Whale held up the scans he had taken of her brain. "Her concussion is like any other, but I am afraid it is not healing properly."

"What do you mean!"

"I have figured that this part of the brain is what controls her magical abilities. That is why she was having a heard time controlling it. I am afraid there is some permanent damage, and it has seemed to have spread from the last scans."

He ripped the scan of her brain out of his hands to observe for himself. "No there must be some mistake!"

"I am sorry, but _her magic is going to kill her."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello again! It occurred to me while writing this that I haven't been in a hospital since I was six, so if I get some of the facts wrong, I am sorry! Please review!**

* * *

He was outside of her room when she received the results. Not because he was not allowed inside, but because he couldn't be there. He couldn't bring it upon himself to see her cry again, but even in the hallway, the sound of her sobs could be heard. They were pounding on his ear drums, telling him that she needed to stop. He felt bad, that he couldn't be there beside her.

If he went in there, he was sure to start crying, and he had to be strong for the both of them. This however did not stop a tear from falling down his face.

Dr. Whale came out of the room still holding the scans. He shut the door carefully, trying not to wake the other patients. His eyes soon found Hook's. "I told her." He paused for a minute and shifted his weight forward a bit. "She needs to be with you. Go in there." He then walked down the hospital hallway, with his arm swinging at his sides.

He wiped the tear from his face frantically with his coat sleeve and knocked on the door before letting himself in. He saw her cowering in the edge of the bed with her hands covering her face to muffle the sobs. "Regina..."

She sniffled a little before uncovering her eyes to see him standing in the doorway. She recovered her face again before she spoke. "You were right you know."

He took a few steps closer. "No. There was nothing you could have done."

"If I had listened to you, I would have been home now. Probably looking through my things to see if they would bring back memories of this world."

"It isn't your fault."

She frantically sat up jolting her hands away from her face to expose her red puffy eyes filled with tears. "It isn't my fault? Isn't my fault! I am the one who got myself hit by a car! What even happened that night that I needed to go so badly anyway! I doubt you know! No one wants to tell me anything! I am an adult! I can handle the truth!"

"You want to know the truth Regina!" He said before pausing for a minute. He slipped his right hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring. "I proposed. You ran away." He replied more softly.

"I declined..." She said making eye contact. He saw the regret in her eyes. He quickly moved toward her and in one motion he captured her lips in a kiss. He released her lips and dried her damp eyes.

Outside, large rain drops began to splatter on the window pane making loud thumping noises fill the room. He looked to the sky where a moment ago he could see straight to the stars, was now covered in a thick layer of dark clouds. "Are you doing that?"

"I... I can't help it." She sniffled a little. "Can you hold me?" He moved onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

* * *

Henry knocked on the door at Regina's house. David had told him that she was home and he thought that it would make her feel better if he visited her and explained a little more about her life in Storybrooke. He was surprised when Mary Margret answered the door instead. "Grandma? Where is my Mom?"

Mary Margret slipped out of the house and stood on the porch. "She is back in the hospital."

"Why? What is wrong with her?"

She crouched down to be at eye level with Henry. "She is dying Henry."

He shook his head and took a step back. "No. No no no! She can't die! She is my mom! My mom can't die!"

"I am sorry Henry."

"What about magic!"

"Cheating death is the darkest of magic. It is wrong."

"You should say! You killed Cora to save Grandpa! You used that magic! This is my mom we are talking about!"

Mary Margret stood up and unbuttoned her jacket. She pointed at the spot on her chest where her heart was. "And it darken my heart!" Henry turned around and ran down the front path. "Henry!" It was too late, he had dissapeared into the darkness. She quickly ran after him before it began to rain.

* * *

He ran down main street, almost ramming into Dr. Hopper and Pongo on his way. He quickly made his way to Mr. Gold's pawn shop and swung open the door. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" He yelled as the rain water dripped off onto the floor of the shop.

Mr. Gold limped out from behind the counter grabbing his cane. "Henry. What is the rush?"

"I need something!"

"Well what is it? A towel perhaps?"

"A candle."

At that moment Mary Margret ran into the shop. "Henry, you don't mean-"

"Yes! I need it!" She grabbed him but he instantly freed himself out of her damp arms. "Please! My Mom!"

Mr. Gold looked to Mary Margret. "What is wrong with your daughter?"

"It's not her. It's Regina."

Mr. Gold looked to Henry and then back to Mary Margret before going behind his counter and digging into a cabinet filled with glass bottles before pulling out out filled with neon blue liquid. He then went under his counter and pulled out a glass goblet. He put the two objects in a paper bag and gave them to Henry. "That isn't a candle..."

"No, it is a potion that I think may return her memories."

Mary Margret took the bag from Henry's hands and pulled out the goblet. "This was from my home. I remember these glasses. My father ordered the glass makers to make over a hundred of these for his wedding."

"Have her drink the potion in that. It may return her memory."

Henry looked to his feet. "But it won't save her."

"But she will be herself again. No one deserves to die without knowing who they are."

Henry put his hands into his pockets and slowly walked out of the shop tugging his feet on the hard wood. Mary Margret put the goblet back into the bag and turned to Gold. "I will give her this. Thank you."

"Anytime, Dearie."

* * *

Mary Margret walked up the stairs of the hospital with Henry slowly walking behind her. She walked down the hallway and entered the room where she knew Regina was and opened the door. She saw Hook, who was holding her quickly let go embarrassingly and slid off the side of the bed.

Henry slowly walked into the room bumping the door farther open with his elbow and slumped down into the chair in the corner.

Mary Margret put the bag down on the table and removed the goblet. She handed it to Regina who curiously inspected it, tapping her perfectly manicured fingernails on the rim. She removed the potion from the bag and held it up for everyone to see.

"The goblet was once yours. You used it when you were living with me and my father, before you were evil. This was used on you wedding day. Mr. Gold thinks that if you drink this potion in that goblet, you may regain your memories."

"No."

Everyone shot Regina a surprised look. "No? I thought you would want to remember." Mary Margret said.

Regina put the goblet down on the side table. "After you told me what I have done, what pain I have been through, I don't think I want to remember."

There was silents for a moment until Henry got up from his chair and grabbed the bottle from Mary Margret's hands and put it next to the goblet on Regina's side table. "If you ever want to remember, it is always an option."

He bent down and gave Regina a hug. "I love you Mommy. Don't ever forget that."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Inspiration for this chapter came from Carolina Crown's show (took a few of the lyrics to a song called Einstein on the Beach). Sorry short chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

A week later, there was another brain scan done. Even with Regina's decreased usage of magic, the damage was increasing substantially faster than anyone would care to admit. Dr. Whale had confirmed that there was nothing more he could do for Regina and allowed her to go home where she would be comfortable until her time would come. Both Killian and Mary Margret stayed with her.

Now a month has passed since her release and she was getting weaker and weaker. Now she rarely left the house. Still some how, on this cool autumn evening did Killian coax her to go with him on a short walk down to Storybrooke Harbor. He told her that it was just to get some fresh sea air, but they both knew that this was a date.

He lead her out onto the docks, walking slowly, holding her hand in his. They sat together on a bench facing the waters, a cool breeze blowing past them. The moon so perfectly reflected across the ripples in the water. He felt at home with the sent of the ocean surrounding him and the woman he loved by his side. If only she remembered.

Though for a while, they sat in silents for a while, they didn't need words to describe their feelings. It was clear Regina was confused and wanted nothing more then to enjoy the time she had left. Killian wanted nothing more than to stay with her in any way he could. So they just sat together in the moonlight.

Finally, she spoke. "Do you love me?"

"What?" He said. Such a strange thought out of no where. Was that really what she said?

"I said, do you love me?"

He took her hand in his, softly tracing lines on her palm with his thumb. "Of course I do. Why would you need to ask? I love you more than you would know."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Then why must it end?"

"It doesn't have to. I will love you to the end."

She turned away, taking her hand out of him. "But there is no stopping it. Magic, it can't be erased. Like the book says, all magic come with a price." She turned her head a bit allowing her hair to blow behind her trench coat in the sea breeze. They locked eyes. "I said it myself that true love was the most powerful magic. And all I do is pay the price."

"What are you saying?"

She blushed a bit. "I think I love you too." There was silents again as they looked to each other. She slowly moved closer and leaned on his chest moving around her head until she found comfort. "Kiss me?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her's, slowly moving them in synchronization. Their lips lingered for a while until she pulled away to take another deep breath. "Can we go back? I am not feeling so well."

"Yes, love. We can do that." He said standing up and holding out his arm to her. He helped her up and they took the slow walk back to her house. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of the cannery, a place he wished he could forget about. Those people, that Greg and Tamara, they tortured her there with their technology.

The part that he hated the most was that he helped them. Pretended to trust her. Betrayed her when he gave her that cuff-

"Cora's cuff!" He said out loud, causing Regina to shoot him an odd glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I have found out a way to save your life!"

* * *

"She was taken here after Greg and Tamara tortured her?" He said stepping into David and Mary Margret's bed room.

"Yes, it was the only place we could think to take her where we knew she was safe." David said as Killian looked around the room.

"There was a strip of cow hide strapped to her arm, a kind of cuff. It was her mother's. Do you know what happened to it?"

"The Mother Superior came and healed her. The cuff disappeared and we were told she needed time to rest so her magic would return."

"But the cuff, where is it?"

"Gone." He through his arms up, kicked a pillow that was on the ground. "What is wrong?"

"It would give her brain time to heal if we stopped her magic, but without that cuff, there is no way to stop her magic long enough."

"Hook, there is no way."

There was silents for a minute until loud footsteps were hear coming down the stairs. Henry casually walked into the room. "Are you guys okay? You are making a lot of noise."

Killian began to walk out. "Sorry to have wasted your time." He went out the front door and David picked up the pillow, putting it back in its place then went into the other room to finish reading today's copy of the mirror.

Henry however had heard the entire conversation between the two. If there was a way to help his mom, he had to help. "Hey Gramps!"

"What's up?"

"I am going to go for a walk to the beach, I will be back in an hour." David nodded and Henry took his coat and scarf off the peg board by the door and left the apartment. He had to find the Blue Fairy.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry walked up the stairs to the convent and opened the door. "Mother Superior?" The hallways were surprisingly empty. "Anybody?" He saw a face poke out from one of the rooms closer to the end of the hallway. The woman quickly ran to the where Henry was wandering the hallway.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" she asked shyly as she tucked the wand she was holding into the jacket pocket.

"I have some questions about magic. Maybe you can help me?" He said looking up to the woman.

"Well... I don't know... Maybe I may be able to answer them?" she stammered.

"What happens to magical items when fairies make them disappear?" He asked quickly.

The woman thought for a few minutes. "Ummmmm... Oh yes! I remember! The items are turned back into there basic elements. It is sort of like taking it apart until all that remains are the atoms of the raw materials that it was made from. It is our way to make sure harmful items can't be used again."

Henry's hopeful smile suddenly turns to a frown. This was going to be harder then he had thought it out to be. "Okay. Thanks any way."

He turned around and the woman he was talking to stood confused for a moment until she returned back to the room she was working in.

"I will try to figure out what to do in the morning." Henry said with a slight yawn as he exited the building and headed home.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Regina couldn't sleep. She had no way of describing how she felt. She had a constant head ache and her body would hurt all over for no real reason. Her magic had to be kept in constant check, other wise, she was afraid it could take over again. Even when she slept, it would sometimes go out of control and wake her up, when she desperately needed sleep. Yesterday, it had set her sheets on fire. This morning it was just a strange florescent blue light emanating from her hands, that only Rumpelstiltskin may know what it does.

Now staring at the ceiling, she sees no point in continuing to try to sleep and got out of bed. It may have only been a little past eight in the morning, but if Mary Margret had caught her out of bed, she would make her return, and Regina didn't want to spend all of her last days confined to a bed. Since she had been home, she had not had a good look around. She walked into her closet and examined ever dress, matched with the familiar scent which she had matched as her own. Most of the clothing was dresses and suits, with the exception of a few rather strange outfits hanging in the back. These were far to small to fit her, yet they were in her closet.

She reached over and pulled out one of them out. It was a plain black jacket, very similar to the once she had found by the door, but she knew that the long chestnut hair that was stuck on the collar couldn't possibly be hers. It was strange, finding another woman's belongings in her own room. What had she been doing? She brought the jacket out and laid it across her bed as she searched for more evidence. She shoved open drawer after drawer, finding seemingly out of place object scattered across her room. Bottles and boxes of strange, dried out herbs, scrolls in writing she couldn't quite understand, what appeared to be the reins to a horse.

She then checked under her bed, seeing nothing but a few pair of socks and a large book. She pulled out the book finding it with a layer of dust, built up from being forgotten underneath her bed for so long. She brushed away the dust layer with the sleeve of her night shirt to reveal the word 'Memories' written in curly cursive letters etched in gold on the cover. It was a photo album.

She opened it carefully and observed the first few pictures, well, not pictures. Paintings. The first one was of a family, a mother, father, and a little girl. The painting was small, yellowed, the paper was flimsy when she took it out of the plastic sheet and flipped it over. 'The Mill's family. Henry, Cora, and Regina.' was written on the back in curled writing. That must had been her as a child. She couldn't have been any older than seven or eight. She carefully slid it back in and turned the page. This picture was of a young man, next to his face the name Daniel was written in a charcoal. "He was handsome..." she said as she observed the picture closer.

There were not very many more picture from the Enchanted Forest. Most were small prostrates of herself as queen, a picture of her wedding to the king, and surprisingly enough, a wanted picture for Snow White. Then there were pictures. A few of her time as mayor. Newspaper clippings documenting the years going by. Then there was a photograph of a baby. Henry. She was so small. She slid the picture out and saw that he was only three weeks old when this picture was taken. There was a few with her holding him. And as she flipped through the pages, he was soon too big to be held.

His first day of school. Him at one of those school plays. Playing at the park. Birthdays. Then she noticed the pictures were becoming farther and farther apart. She could see in his eyes that he truly disliked her. The last one with Henry was dated 2011. Then there was nothing. He hated her so much.

Then the album skipped ahead a year and a half. A woman with chestnut hair. This was the woman who the suit belonged to. They were together in the room that Mary Margret was sleeping in. She looked so happy with her, although she couldn't say the same about her mother. She was smiling, yet something was a bit off.

She went through the next few photos until she found a series of black and white pictures taken from the top of a room. These were not normal pictures. Her and her mother. There was a man in the corner who she identified as Gold. Her mother with a dagger raised over her head with herself rushing in behind her. Her mother smiling. And then one that made her heart drop. Her mother in her arms. She died. Then the last one.

* * *

Mary Margret was in Regina's kitchen making breakfast when she hears the fast passed steps quickly coming toward the room. "She must be feeling better." Mary Margret though while she continued chopping up a green pepper on a cutting board. Suddenly a ball of magic whips past her face, missing her by inches. She quickly turns to find Regina in rage. "Regina what are you doing! You shouldn't be using magic!"

"Out!"

"What?"

"Get out of my house, you bitch!"

"Regina are you okay? You need to get back in bed." She said trying to get Regina out of the kitchen and back into bed.

"You killed my mother!" She screamed shuffling out of Mary Margret's hold. Mary Margret stood in shock for a moment watching Regina's expression turn cold. It was the same angry expression that she knew all to well from their time in the Enchanted Forest. Regina walked toward the door and sung it open. "Now, get out of my house!"

Mary Margret grabbed her purse off the table and her jacket. She slowly put on the sleeves, hoping Regina would change her mind, but she could see the Evil Queen in her eyes, the rage taking over her mind. It was safer for her to leave.

She silently walked out the door, Regina slamming it behind her.

* * *

There was a knock on his room at Grany's. He slowly got up and opened the door to find Mary Margret trying to stop crying. "What happened to her!" He yelled and Mary Margret wiped off a tear.

"She found out what I did to Cora!"

He calmed down a little bit. "Well that might complicate matters."

Mary Margret looked down at her shoes and took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. "She has already told me I am no longer welcome at her house. She needs some one to be with her though. Can you..." she paused. "Will you go and take care of her?"

"You left her alone!"

"She showed me out of her house, made sure I was gone! There was nothing I could have done!"

He grabbed a box from the closet and stuffed in some of the clothes from the closet and shoved everything from the top of the side table into the box. He threw the lid on top and put on his boots. "Drive me over.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian took his box of things from Mary Margret's car and walked up to the path to Regina's house. He watched the car drive off and knocked on the door, only because he had given back his key when she had come home from the hospital. "Regina?" he said loudly, but no response came. He waited for a few minutes, causally shifting his weight from one leg to the other before knocking again. "Regina! It me!"

He waited for a while, but no response came. He knew she was inside. The chandelier over the dinning room table was lit, and one thing Killian knew about Regina, was that she never left the lights on. She had said it was a waste, but he had always thought nothing of it. He knocked again, this time a bit louder, close to a pound. No response came yet again. He walked around and went up her driveway and lifted up the mat to where she kept the spare key. "Something would never change." he thought as he pushed the key into the back door of the house and opened it.

He grabbed his box and slid the key into his pocket. "Regina! It's just me! You don't need to hide!" he yelled as he dropped his things on the kitchen counter. There was a meal unfinished, one that Mary Margret must have started on the counter because of the two plates already half made. Toast in the oven had been burnt to a crisp. He took it out and threw it in the garbage can.

He slowly walked through the house, checking all of the rooms on the first floor, then moving to the second. Mary Margret's room had already been packed into one of the many boxes that were in the garage. Henry's room was still as empty as it had been the day that the Charming's had come and emptied it, only a desk and an empty closet they had not bothered to fill. They? There was no they anymore. It was her house. He didn't belong there now.

He walked across the hallway and into Regina's room. That is where he found her. "Regina!" he yelled as she rushed to her body which was laying across the floor, her legs unusually bent and her head was already developing a large bump. He lifted up her limp body and checked her neck for a pulse. Her heart was pulsing slowly, her breath still warm on his bare arm. He shook her a bit. "Wake up! Regina, wake up!" he said desperately.

Nothing.

He carefully lifted her up and laid her down on her bed, pushing the quilt up to her shoulders to keep her warm. He removed a photo album that was open to the pages he remembered her filling of her mother's death. He was with her that day when she had gone to Gold and asked if he had anything of Cora's. She looked through those pictures so often. He decided that if she wanted to look at pictures so badly, he would take some of them together. He had bought a camera and learned how to use it, taking pictures every moment her could. She was so proud of him.

But that was a while ago. Those picture were spread across the rest of this album along with all the other memories. That is all they were anymore. Just memories.

Suddenly, Regina gasped sitting up quickly. Killian put the book down on his- no her side table. "Regina! Your awake!" He reached over and gave her a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" she said with a horas voice.

He smiled at her. "I am here to take care of you."

"What happened?"

His smile faded. "You blacked out..."

Her face filled with sudden disrepair. "It is progressing, isn't it."

"Yes."

She began to rub at her eyes, smearing her makeup onto her cheeks. "How did you get in."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny golden key. "Under the mat, by the garage. Although, there are may other ways I _could _have come in, but you told me to stop with the pirate thing."

She grabbed the key out of his hand and placed it on the side table quietly. "You know, I sometimes forget you are a pirate. I picture pirates a ruthless and mean or with an eye patch and parrot."

He chuckles a little before holding up his left hand. "Well I have a hook, but I don't really fancy birds. I prefer more, human company."

"Well I not to get you for your birthday then."

He got up from her bed and fixed the sheets from where he was sitting. "Get some rest Regina." She shot him a weak smile and slowly turned on her side before gently closing her eyes. He turned around and grabbed the door knob. "I love you. Sleep well." he whispered before he shut the door.

"I love you too..." she mumbled into her pillow drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning, but still he was some how able to convince David that he was going to go to the beach to swing on his favorite rope swing. He walked over to the docks and looked around until her found the place where Emma had said that Tamara had thrown his dad into a portal. This had to be the place. The Storybrooke Cannery.

He walked through the doors into the poorly lit factory, which he doubted was even still being used. It smell bad. Repulsive really. Sardines was not a very pleasant smell to begin with. He took a look around dodging pipes and crates all around. There was a stare case at the end of the large room, which he went down. If there was something something any person would want to hide, a basement would be the logical place to put it.

There were many offices in the basement, most left empty, but one had a few things in it. He walked into this room, with the file cabinet drawers still open. It had been emptied. Ever paper gone. He knew this was where Greg and Tamara had taken his mom. He could still see all of the things that they had left behind. The bed, the machine (Full of bullets and knocked on the floor), and some cameras. Everything had been here.

"Damn it!" He yelled kicking the filed cabinet. Something fell off of the top of it. A small box. He quickly picked it up with his right hand and ripped off the duck tape. He opened it up and read the note. 'Tamara, thank you for sending this to us. I don't think Emma will be needing this anymore. Use on the Dark One and send him to us.'

He reached into the box and pulled out a cuff. Not the one used by Greg and Tamara on his mom. Emma's cuff. There had been two this whole time.

He dropped the box and ran with the cuff in had back to his home. Not his home with Emma. The One with his real mom.

* * *

Killian opened the door and saw Regina staring at the ceiling. "How are you doing, love?"

She opened her mouth to talk, but struggled to find works. "Not so well."

She walked over to her bed side and bent down beside her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I want to remember."

He was taken back by her statement for a minute. Was she joking? He looked into her eyes, but he saw she was serious. "Are you sure?"

She took another heavy breath before trying to sit up. "Positive."

He took the bag out from her closet and filled the goblet with the neon blue liquid. She slowly pressed the goblet to her lips and tilted it up to sip down every last drop of it. A blue haze drifted over her face. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"I remember."


	11. Chapter 11

"I remember." She dropped the goblet on the sheets and looks to Killian. Suddenly tears fill her eyes. "I remember. Everything." A few tears dripped down her face.

There was silents as Regina took in a few shaky breaths and let out a short sob. "I... I remember..." she said as she sat back into her pillow

He was suddenly filled with joy. This was his Regina. The one he had lost. He sat down on the bed and wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," she paused for a moment, "I remembered how much I loved you."

He smiled brightly down on her as she slowly lifted her hand to touch his cheek. She caressed it gently before loosing the strength and letting her hand fall, not before being caused by Killian's. He brought it back to his face, keeping her icy cold hand warm with his own. "And I have never forgotten how much I loved you."

He removed her hand from his cheek and leaned down over her. Her hot breath was on his lips for a few moments before she moved forward to capture his lips in a weak, but passionate kiss. All that her energy would allow for her.

She struggled to form words between her heavy breaths. "I was always ready... to die. But now, I can't... I... we were going... to have a baby... and... I killed it... didn't even know... Daniel... And when... I love someone... It always ends horribly... and now... I am going to die. I... I-"

"Marry me?" He interrupted.

She closed her eyes slowly for a moment and struggled to open them again before nodding ever so slightly. He smiled as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the little black box. He had kept the ring with him the entire time. He never put it down. He pulled it out and slipped the golden band onto her finger. She smiled a bit.

"Can I rest?" she asked weakly.

He grabbed her hand lightly. "No, no, lets talk just a little longer? Just listen, you don't have to say anything." he said holding on. She relaxed into the bed and closed her eyes.

"I am so glad we got to have this moment together, even if it doesn't last. We will get married and I will spend every moment of your life by your side. And..." he moved around a little to make sure she was still awake. "... we will be happy. You will be happy. We will be together."

He looked to her again, but something wasn't right. The steady rise and fall of her chest had stopped. "Regina!" He yelled as he let her hand loose a bit and it fell off the side of the bed. "No! Regina!" He leaned down over her and opened her mouth. He began giving her CPR, hoping her could start her heart again, but no matter how many breaths he put into her, it was hopeless.

She was dead.

"Regina, you made a man like me, with out a purpose in life, feel like he had something to live for." He noticed he had began to cry. "Without you, I don't know what I do. I love you and you love me. Right?" He said hopefully.

"Regina..." he began to sob.

He grabbed her lip body and held it close to his. "Regina."

"WHY!"

* * *

Henry ran as fast as his feet could take him. He fished in his jacket pocket for his key as his feet pounded on the sidewalk. He pulled out the little golden key and darted up the front walk. He shoved it in the door and swung it open. "Mom! Mom! Come quick!"

He stood in the hallway hearing loud sobs coming from up stairs. The voice was that of a man's. Could it be? No she can't. He ran up the stairs and swung open the door to his mom's room to find Hook desperately clinging onto his mom sobbing out in utter despair. He dropped to cuff.

"NO!" He yelled as he ran to the bed. Killian looked up and let go of Regina, carefully placing her back down on the pillow. "I have the cuff! It can't be too late." he said as he checked for a pulse with two fingers on the side of her neck. Nothing.

Killian tried to regain his composure sitting up. He took one look at Henry and gave him a big hug. "She is gone..."

* * *

**A/N Please don't hate. To be continued. **


	12. Chapter 12

By nightfall, dark clouds had covered the sky, threatening to drop the first snow over Storybrooke. The temperatures plunged bellow zero. Yet in the Mill's house, many had gathered to pay respect to a woman many had hated for as long as they could remember. Everyone was in black and it was quite enough to hear a pin drop.

Henry stayed away from all the other people. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Pongo sat respectfully by his side, allowing Henry to pet him whenever he felt a feeling that was far beyond sadness. He gripped the cuff in his left hand.

He had been too late. A few minutes. If he had gotten out of bed a few minutes faster, she would be here, making him dinner or going out to get ice cream. If he had walked a little bit faster, he wouldn't be attending a funeral. If he hadn't stopped to catch his breath while running, she wouldn't be dead.

He heard a man's voice speak over all of the other's in the crowed of people. "Some of us knew her as the Evil Queen. Some as Madam Mayor. Others as arch enemy. Some as a friend. But we all knew her has Regina. As the queen, she ruled with an iron fist. As the mayor she kept us peaceful for twenty eight years while we were blissfully unaware. Some of you may still hate her, but I think she has redeemed herself with the noble acts she has committed since the breaking of the curse."

Henry quickly stood up and left the room, walking up the stairs and into his mom's bed room. He walked over to her bed. It still smelled like her. That smell that he had always associated as home. Apples and cinnamon. And he had wanted to leave this place so much in the past. He began to weep loudly into one of the spare pillows. "I'm sorry mom! It is all my fault!"

He heard a soft knock on the door and some one entered the room. He didn't even bother to look up. The person sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his shoulder a little bit. Henry looked up to the person, to see though teary eyes to see long blond curls that could belong to no one else.

She hugged him carefully and he squeezed her tightly. "Henry, this is not your fault. Who is to say that the cuff would have worked in the first place."

He ground his head into her shoulder, filling her shirt with his salty tears. "Come. Do you want to say good bye to your mom?"

Henry nodded slowly and Emma pulled him out of bed. The two walked slowly down the spiral staircase and Emma lead him back to the room where the service was being held. Very slowly he walked over to Regina's open casket that sat in the corner of the room.

Her face was so pale, yet she looked so peaceful. Her hair stuck out in dark contrast to the rest of her pale skin now. Henry gripped the cuff in this left hand as he took one last look at his mother. He turned to go away, but something stopped him. He turned back around and looked down at the cuff. "What is wrong kid?"

"I just lost my mom." he said angrily. Henry turned to Regina and lifted her limp hand which was now so cold. "Can I give her the cuff? It belonged to Cora, and it should have been her's in the first place."

Emma smiled down on Henry just a little bit. "Go ahead." He slipped the strip of cowhide over him moms wrist and clamped it shut around her wrist. "Good bye mommy. I hope you knew how much I love you."

* * *

Every one had left the crevice and went to the comforts of their homes while Killian stayed to get one last goodbye to his fiancé. Her casket had been closed by someone at the end of the funeral before he had gotten the chance to see her. He clicked open the latch and carefully lifted the lid without scratching it with his hook.

And there she laid. Just like the moment she died. He observed her features. Perfect hair, perfect makeup, form fitting dress, her favorite pair of heals, the cuff, an engagement ring...

He got lost for a moment, wishing those eyes would open back up. Wishing those full lips would meet his own. Wanting her hand to be in his, to feel the spark of love that only she could elicit from him. But somethings in life were not meant to be.

A car drove by outside, sending his attention to the window. There was a light snow starting to fall, coating the yellowish grass on the lawn with a thick powder. He felt the cold through the window pane. In the sky, very few stars were visible. He had always had a connection with stars. When he had been a pirate, they were his map. They were never wrong. Steady. Consistent. Almost soothing in a way.

For some reason, something inside of him told him to make a wish. He thought all that wish stuff was a load of crap, invented to stimulate the imaginations of children, but this was Storybrooke. Anything could happen.

He closed him eyes for a second. "I wish my Regina was still here."

He glared over to the the casket, but saw no visible changes. "Of course you are still dead." He walked over, dragging his feet on the hard wood flooring as he took each step. "You know it is all my fault. You would have never been hit by that car if I didn't propose to you that night." he said sorrowfully. "You deserved better."

His body took over him, leaning down without a second though and kissing her lips. They were warm...

They were warm?

He took another look over her, noticing her completion was slightly closer to it's normal tan. He took two fingers and felt for a pulse on her neck.

Slow pulsing. Slight, but she was alive.

A smile appeared on his face for the first time since she had agreed to marry him.

She was alive.

He ran over to the phone, but for some reason, he had forgotten how to use it. He couldn't remember what the code was to call the Charming's. He noticed movement and he ran to her casket. "Regina?"

Her eyes shot open, locked straight on Killian's. "Killian." she said softly. He reached out and touched her skin, patting her down as she sat up in the casket. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that you are alive. That I am not dreaming. Making sure this is not my imagination."

She leaned forward and threw her hands around his neck, pulling him tight to her lips as she kissed him passionately. "How can that not be real?"

"If this is a dream, I never want it to end."

* * *

**A/N Hope you are happy with the way it turned out! I am going to continue on to show what goes on in Killian and Regina's lives after. If there is anything you want to see, leave it in a review and it may make it's way into the story. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

They sat there in silents for a while. Taking in this moment. After all this time, things were normal, well as normal as they would get for the Evil Queen and Captain Hook. They both knew that there life would never be normal per say. This was their moment, the happiness they deserved. "You know, you are sitting in a coffin?" he said releasing her a little allowing her to see that she was sitting in a coffin.

She gazed around the room observing her surroundings. She released his hand to feel the smoothed edges of the white coffin. "Honestly this isn't the weirdest place I have woken up in." She said with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked placing his hand on top of her's.

She smiled a little more. "I remember waking up in Mary Margret and David's bed after being tortured." She cringed a little. "They had sex in that bed..."

"You are the only person that I know who is more disgusted to wake up in the bed of their step daughter then to wake up in their own coffin." He commented fixing her hair with his prosthetic hand.

She glanced around the room again before grabbing his arms. "Speaking of which, can you help me out?"

He swept up and hooked his right arm under her legs and his left hand around her shoulders, carrying her out bridal style. He walked her over to the couch and she flipped off her heals. She threw her arms up over her head, stretching out all of her relaxed muscles. "I feel better then I think I have in years." she said as she lifted up her left leg to observe a long scar that she had acquired from the accident.

"Glad to hear it," he said sitting down next to her. He exhaled loudly leaning his head off to one side of the couch, exhausted from the long day. She watched as his heavy eyelids fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep. Every night in the four months since the accident, he had sat awake a night, worrying, would she be okay when he woke. Would she still be there? But things have changed.

She watched him sleep peacefully, all of the tensed muscles in his body relaxed and loose. The clenched fist he had often carried with him was loose and opened to reveal a calloused palm which she snuck her hand into. She leaned into his flat chest, nuzzling herself between him and the couch. Although she was not tired, she had no place she would rather be. In his arms while he slept.

So she sat respectfully in place, thinking about things. A few things had changed in these past four months. On her right arm, now clamped on permanently was a cuff, much like the one that Hook had given her that night at the cannery, well, she had insisted on taking it. It was her mothers. It was also infused with something that blocked magic.

Feeling cold, she tried to conjure up a blanket for the two of them, but her magic failed her. No more magic.

Part of her was sad. All those years spent trying to learn and memorize countless spells, hexes, curses, or whatever other forms of magic she could get her hands on. All time wasted now, no longer of any use to her.

Her eyes moving down to her left hand gave her a reason why she was strong now. Her engagement ring. But what about Daniel. He was gone. His body had left this world, his soul gone to where ever souls may go in the after life. Why did she still feel bad about betraying him? She pondered this thought for a moment. The last thing he had said to her as himself was to love again. Was this really what he wanted? Her to continue along with her life without him? Would he be happy for her? Or would he be disappointed in her for falling in love with a pirate?

But labels and titles were not always indicative of a person. The "Evil Queen" would know. Sure she had done some bad things in her past, but now she had redeemed herself. Or had she? Sacrificing herself to save the town was one thing. Rescuing Henry was another. But what else had she done? Did these people still think she was the evil person she was in the past? The questions with no answers kept rolling through her head as he sat in his chest, relaxed by his steady breaths.

Another thought entered her head. This time she said it aloud. "Everyone thinks I am dead..."

The sleeping man stirred a little at the noise, but she sat very still to allow him to fall back asleep again. Soon, she too decided to close her eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

He awoke to a scream of a frightened woman, he saw the Swan girl with her jaw dropped in disbelief at the sight of Regina, very much alive, in his arms.

"She is alive!"

* * *

_One month later_

_..._

Killian was home. He was warm and inviting. He was a comfortable place to be. He knew all of her secrets, and in turn she knew all of his. His touch made her day better. Her life had intertwined with his. Almost everything they did, they did together. She couldn't imagine a future without him by her side.

She remembered when she was younger, she had done the same with Daniel. Thought out there their future. And when he was brought back those thoughts resurfaced, just for a moment.

Sitting bed on a casual Thursday morning slowly watching the minutes creep closer and closer to that alarm. She looked up at her clock. 5:27. She looked away. Back again. 5:29.

Waking was one of the worse parts of the day. Every one would agree. The man in her bed turned over. She smiled softly to the thought of being in his arms. He was once the man with a suggestive smile but a broken heart inside. One night, he had given her that heart, and she rejected it. Now she felt it as she moved closer. The steady beat moving blood through his veins.

5:34

What would the future hold for them? Would they be happy? Would they stay in Storybrooke? In five or so years, would they still be madly in love? How would things change? What time was it?

5:37

What did she want? Would they have kids? She stopped at this question. She had Henry. He was enough. But his infrequent visits had brought up memories of when he was all hers. She couldn't help but feel regret for not cherishing the time they had together when he was a baby more. They had already had a baby, and although it was gone, she wondered what it may have been like.

Dark haired boy with deep brown eyes like herself, his father's cunning smile, but her brains. A girl with chestnut hair like that of her mother's, light blue eyes as deep as the sea that she compared Killian's to, his strength, her smile... The possibilities were endless.

5:43

Does he even want kids? He had told her about the time he had with Bea in Neverland. He said it was like spending time with a son, but he wasn't his. What would he say if she asked. She made up her mind. She took a deep breath in and opened her mouth to talk-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

A shock wave of surprise went through her body as the alarm continued on beeping its high pitched squeal until he took his arm from the covers and hit the clock violently until the annoying noise subsided. He moaned a little before shifting and sitting up looking straight into her wide eyes. "You seem awake."

"I have just been thinking about things."

"I told you that if you wish to sleep, you have to stop worrying about the wedding. You would just sleep straight through our honeymoon." he said as his eyes wandered along her body.

She shuffled a little repositioning herself so he could no longer see directly down her night gown. "No its not about that..." she trailed off. Now would be as good of a time then any other. "What do you think about having children."

"Are you pregnant!" he shot back in surprise.

"No no no no, not that." she quickly responded. "I was just thinking, what would you think about being a parent?"

He responded immediately, no time for a second thought. "If it was with you, I wouldn't mind if we filled this house with children."

She giggled and leaned up onto his chest and pulled herself up to kiss him passionately. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, search out every inch of her although she doubted he already had it memorized.

"When do you want to get started?" He asked with a smirk that she knew all too well. She pushed off of him and entered the bathroom, him following behind her.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys. It is that time of year again. The time of year where my time goes who knows where and I have a lot of stuff to do. Updates will be around once a week, sometimes once every other. I am trying my best to write as often as I can. I really like writing this one.**

**Any way, we are close to fifty reviews, so, contest! You know the drill. Fiftieth reviewer gets to give me a prompt, and I will write it (in this story or not depends on the prompt). There are few ships I will not write about, so hit me with your best shot.**

**As always, please review! I love you all! Sorry for rambling...**


	14. Chapter 14

She shot up with a sharp gasp, her body drenched in sweat. She felt the man sleeping by her side gently sit up and tightly wrap his arms around her and the tears began to drip down her face. The nightmares kept getting worse. Those words kept going though her mind.

_I thought you loved me._

She though she would have been over the dead stable boy by now. He had been gone, completely gone, now for over two years. And yet she still felt guilty for leaving her memories for Daniel behind and falling in love with Killian.

"Shhhhhhhh..." he whispered as he ran his good hand through her hair, his other arm keeping her close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's over..."

_You said you would always love me._

She frantically tried to wipe away the tear, but they were only replaced by new ones every second.

_You lier._

She wished she could make them stop. But ever night, the stable boy wandered back into her dreams.

_Lier. Lier. LIER!_

"What did he tell you this time?" He asked before kissing the top of her head.

"The usual." She sobbed. "It is almost every night now."

_YOU ARE A LIER REGINA MILLS! AND THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE!_

Just the memories of her dream made her cringe. Although she had never seen Daniel angered before, this was the only way she could picture him anymore.

"I think you should see Dr. Hopper about this." he said letting her go a little.

She rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes and flicked on a lamp. "I don't need advise from the cricket."

He sighed. "You haven't had a restful night in over a month. The wedding is only a week away."

"And what does that matter?" She asked putting on her glasses and grabbing her book from the side table.

"Your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Not to mention the lack of sleep can't be good for you."

She chuckled a little as she cracked open the book to her marked page. "Then you clearly didn't attend my last wedding." Her attention moved to the pages of her book. They sat in silents for a few minutes, Killian almost falling asleep.

"You have gone through three of those in the past week. Where do you even get them?" He asked waving his hand at the book.

"Under the clock tower is a library. You know Rumpelstiltskin's wife. She gave me a list of books I should read from the library when I had lost my memory. Some of these are quite good." she said turning a page.

"And what is that?"

"Treasure Island." She said closing the book and showing the cover to Killian. He scowled at the picture on the cover, showing an illustration of a stereotypical pirate, eye patch, pointed hat, and even a parrot on his shoulder.

"Put the bloody book down." He said trying to pry the book from her hands. Eventually he snatches it and turns off the light. He carefully pulls the temple away from her face and put the glasses on his side table where she couldn't reach them. "You need to sleep now."

She noticed his quiet snores resume only moments later as she stared at the ceiling. Every few minutes she would cast her gaze to her alarm clock.

3:34

Look back to the ceiling for a moment. Look back.

3:36

Play with the cuff around her wrist. Look back.

3:39

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she contemplated knocking on the door of Doctor Archibald Hopper. If she didn't talk to him, Killian would be upset. She could make up a story of how he was busy with another patient, but he could see right through her lies. She didn't want to talk to him. Talking would only bring up more memories of her time with Daniel.

She hovered her fisted hand over the door and pulled it back a little, playing with the fringe on her scarf nervously. Without a second thought, she quickly knocked on the door before checking to see if anyone had saw her. She turned to leave immediately. "Regina?"

She turned embarrassingly to see the cricket stand in the door way of his office. "Doctor."

"Can I help you."

"I need some help."

* * *

"These nightmares, how long have they been going on for?" He asked scribbling down some notes onto a pad of paper.

"Since I woke up." she said staring at her feet.

He stood up and went to his file cabinet. He reached into his pocket and took out a little silver key which he inserted into the hole. The drawer popped open and an array of files was visible. He began going through the files. McDonald F., Metz I., Miller B., Mills H., Mills R. He pulled out the file and removed a few papers from her last session with him.

"You told me about Daniel in a session after you had to use magic on him." He said reading through a few pages of notes. "Says here that the last thing he said to you was to love again."

"Funny." she said with her eyes fixed on the floor. "I don't even remember that..."

"It is right here." He said turning the file so she could see the words on the page. "You shouldn't feel guilty for falling in love. He wanted you to be happy."

She skimmed through the paper, although finding most of the words a mess, but the words she were looking for were crystal clear. 'Then love again.'

"Thank you doctor." She said closing the file and handing it back to him as she stood up. Pongo sat up and walk over to her and she bent down to pet him. He licked her hand and she giggled a little. She stood up and went to walk out the door.

"Oh Ms. Mills?" He said as she went to walk out the door. She turned. "Congratulations." She smiled touching stomach and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N OMG Hooked Queen baby! Next up, the wedding! Any requests? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Happy Sunday Oncers! Loved the episode SOOOO much today. Got a nice dose of Hooked Queen, cause, villains have to stick together! Any way, life has been, well, lifey and I haven't had much time to write. October is a really crazy month for me, so if I don't post at all, I am truly sorry. Would love your thoughts on this chapter!**

* * *

_There was a little girl following him. He would walk for miles carrying his little wooden bucket clenched in his fist, and yet the little girl in the faded green dress followed him. If he looked ahead, he could see the back of a man in a dark jacket who he had recognized as his father. For some reason, all of his hatred he had to his father left him, for in that moment he dropped his bucket and ran to him. "Daddy!" he cried with his arms spread open._

_The man glanced over his shoulder with a scowl and ran off into the dark woods. From behind him, a mirage of horse of all color raced by Killian, kicking his bucket until it shattered into a million pieces and leaving him alone. "Daddy?" he whimpered as the little girl caught up to him._

_"Killian? Where did Daddy go?" she asked with her big blue eyes shining up at him._

_He looked down to the unfamiliar face. He had so many questions for this little girl. The all came out of his mouth at once. "Who are you? Why are you following me? Do I... am I... Am I related to you?"_

His eyes shot open and he felt his heart rate slowly decrease. His eyes slowly adjusted to the low light and he noticed that Regina was not in bed. He turned over to the the bright red lights of the alarm clock read to him 4:51. "Regina?" He called into the darkness.

No response came. He called her name again. "Regina!"

He got up, swinging on the soft robe that sat at the side of his bed. He saw the bathroom light glow under the the door, illuminating the carpet ever so slightly. "Regina, are you okay." He got even closer to the door as he heard her coughing loudly from the other end of the door.

He quickly swung open the door to find her hunched over the toilet. He made his way behind her holding her short hair back as he felt her shiver and vomit. He rubbed small circles into her back as she began to vomit again. Oh poor Regina..._  
_

After a few minutes, her saw her grip on the toilet bowl loosen and she began to breath deeply through her nose. "Are you alright?"

"No, clearly I just lost all of the food that I ate yesterday." she said as she flushed the toilet and stood up slowly. She walked over to the sink and began to wash her face. The dark circles under her eyes had become worse and worse. Over the last few days, she had been having quite a problem with morning sickness, yet she hadn't told Killian. Still, it was apparent she hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"Do you want to come back to bed?" He asked standing behind her as her hands brushed away the remaining water droplets off of her forehead. She shook her head lightly and began to walk out of the bathroom. He moved in front of her and grabbed one of her hands. "Look, I know you have had some trouble sleeping lately. The dreams, your memories, you can't let them get to your head so much that it makes you sick to your stomach." he said in a concerned tone.

She glanced down at the floor for a moment before gazing straight into his eyes. "I have to tell you something."

He gazed directly back into her eyes, giving her the approval she needed to go on. "Killian... I... I am pregnant."

His eyes suddenly softened. Slowly his mouth formed into wide grin. He opened his mouth to speak, but worlds could not describe how he felt in this moment. He grabbed her waist with his right hand pulling her as close as she could get before picking her up marriage style and spinning her around. "Were going to have a baby!" He yelled out for all of Storybrooke to hear.

Carefully her lowered her back down to the ground, laying his only hand over her stomach where soon, a bump would be visible. "I'm going to be a Dad..." he trailed off.

"Do you think we can do it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled a bit. "It is not like you had the best father figure, and well, you know what I thought of my mother."

"Well our first meeting was when you tried to get me to assassinate her, so yes I would imagine your childhood was no better then mine." He said before leaning down for a simple kiss on the cheek. "But, I think we can do it."

* * *

A small group had gathered on the beach a few days later. The sun was setting over the water and a soft breeze wiped past them. The temperature was just warm enough that the long sleeve suit he was wearing was comfortable, although incredibly itchy. His tie was pulled just a little too tight to his liking and his shoes were threatening to come undone.

Soft music began to play and all of the people stood up. His eyes shot straight down the aisle where she emerged wearing a beautiful white gown lead by the boy who took her father's place, yet bore the same name. Her hands gripped the bouquet of light flowers as she gracefully moved closer to him. She reached him and took his hands as the priest behind them began to speak. It seemed as if hours had gone by as the stood staring at each other.

"Will you, Killian Jones, take Regina Mills to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her, in sickness and in heath until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And will you, Regina Mills, take Killian Jones to be your husband. To love and cherish him, in sickness and in heath until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

* * *

The ceremony had been small, only consisting of the group of people who wished not to kill either of them. Surprisingly, Regina had encouraged the invitation of all the Charming's, although Killian knew the only person she wanted to see was Henry. Henry, who stayed by her side the entire night. They had all gathered at round tables in the sand making small talk and telling stories of their lives in the Enchanted Forest or whatever other land the came from.

Even the Crocodile had been enjoying himself, keeping a watchful eye on his hyper toddler who refused to sit still. He noticed Regina spending a lot of time with Belle and his son. She acted so natural with the little girl. He knew that she would make a great mother. Granny ran passed him with a tray of drinks, almost knocking him over. "Sorry!" He yelled as she ran off to serve them to the other guests.

In the sand, his foot hit a blunt object. He bend down to brush off the sand off of what he found to be the Crocodile's cane. "Shit..." he mumbled under his breath as he walked it over to the dark one himself.

"It seems that your cane had a way of getting lost, eh?" He said handing it back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, thank you!" he said getting the sand out of the etched designs in the handle. "Alexis, you need to stop playing with Daddy's things!" The little girl giggled and ran off to play with Belle in the sand. Killian began to walk off before her felt a hand grab his arm. "You didn't think you were leaving so soon did you?" said Rumpelstiltskin. Killian turned around. "I have a gift for you." He said conjuring a box.

Curiously, he took the box from the Crocodile's hands and flipped open the wooden lid. "Why do you have this." He questioned with his gaze fixed on the contents of the box.

"I have everything Dearie. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

He placed the box down on the table. "What use would it be to me now?"

The Crocodile didn't answer, instead waving his hand, and making a fist form where a stump was just moments ago on his left hand. "Congratulations on the wedding by the way." He said getting up to join Belle and his daughter.

Soon he followed to stand behind Regina, who was preoccupied with the little girl playing with the hem of her dress. "Regina," he called to her. She looked up. "Would you care to dance?" He said as he held out both of his hands.

She carefully glanced at his knew left hand before taking it in her own. "You have your hand!" she said as he lead her onto the dance floor and a slow song came over the speakers in the background. He took both of her hands, lacing all of her finger in his and they began to sway slowly together.

"Two hands are better to dance with then one." he said as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"I would agree." She said closing her eyes.

"I love you Regina Jones." he said softly before catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N Any suggestions? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Happy Once Sunday every one! **

**Anyway, sometime this week, I will be posting a special one shot that takes place during the first year of Killian and Regina's relationship. In order to keep this T rated, it will be separate. Be on the look out!**

**A shout out to EvilRegalTwinnies that help me out with some ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

_2 month later_

_..._

She woke up from another nightmare with a gasp. Her heart beating loud in her ears. She took a minute to catch her breath before looking at the clock.

5:28

She took a deep breath before rubbing her eyes. She would have to get up in a few minutes anyway. She forced her tired body to get out of bed, one of the worse steps of her morning. Pregnancy had not been the most pleasant of times for Regina. She had been pregnant twice before, of course neither of those lasted this long.

She could feel her baby this time. It moved, jostling her insides reminding her that she was now responsible for not only her life, but another. After getting dressed, she made her way down stairs to look for Killian. She had a few reasons she wished to find him down stairs. Something like making breakfast or looking through some of Henry's old comic books like he used to after there "sleepovers".

Today, however, was the same. Like every other day in the past month. The front door left unlocked. Lights left on in the kitchen. Refrigerator left open. And of course, Killian, passed out drunk on the couch in the living room.

She made a fist with her hand as she saw him ignorantly snoring away. She walked away to clean up the mess he most likely made in the kitchen in his drunken mission for food. A glass bottle of rum was shattered on the floor along with a few items he had pulled of the shelf with it. Her anger grew as she clenched her fists harder, pressing her long fingernails through the skin in her palms.

This was the last morning she was going through this.

She slammed her feet as she stormed into the living room with a glass of cold water. Towering over his sleeping figure. She poured the entire glass on his face jolting him awake. "What do you think you are doing!" she yelled gripping the glass.

He began to rub his head. "I was sleeping. What else do you do in the morning?"

"You were out drinking again!"

He tried to move, but Regina stood in the way. "Well of course I was drinking. What else would a pirate do?"

She breathed in deeply, trying desperately not to slap him. "Well..." she took a deep breath, smelling the stench of rum on his breath, "I have had it up to here with your drinking."

"What do you expect me to do? It is not like you can drink with me anymore!" He said gesturing to her swollen stomach.

"Are you blaming the baby for this!" She yelled pulling him off the couch. "This is our child! I have wanted a child for so long, and this is the example you are going to set for it! You don't even have a job! I do all of the work here!" She pushed him against the wall in the living room. "You don't even have a formal education. Henry knows more than you and he is only in high school!"

He stood with wobbly legs propped up on the wall as she spat insults in his face. "I... I..." he mumbled out.

"You know what..." She let him go and he fell to the ground in a lip mess. "I am going to work Killian." She grabbed her coat off of the hook by the door. "I am going to do my _job." _She ripped open the door. "And in five months, you will have one too. It is called being a father. Goodbye!" She yelled as she strutted out the door steaming with anger.

She slammed the door shut making Killian jump a bit. He slowly lowered his head to the floor. It's true, their relationship did begin as drinking partners, but with her being pregnant did not stop the urge to drink. The Rabbit Hole was not a long walk, and the rum they served was truly divine. Yet here he was, lying on the floor of the living room in the house he shared with his wife, and soon a kid, and was too drunk to stand.

"This needs to stop."

* * *

Light steamed in through the curtains in her office, making little specks of dust visible to the naked eye. A pile of papers tower high on her desk. She grabbed one off the top of the pile and looked down on it. Her eyes were to lazy to read the miniature print on the page. She put of her reading glasses, yet still the words were illegible.

"This morning was not going well..." she thought as she gripped her blue pen in her fist. The room began to spin a little bit and she felt nauseous. Nothing like that mattered at the moment. She had work to do. Lots of reports and papers were backed up for her to approve. There was no time to be sick. Her eyes scanned over the paper that laid in the middle of her desk.

**Storybrooke Economic Report**

**More funds need to be put in place fro prtoectino idnugr het ulfl omno. LoWf atacstk ni het ownt aevh cbmoee orme dyedlad dan orme ahve enbe djuerni ni the apts eyar...**

"What is this?" she mumbled moving the paper in and out of focus trying to read it again:

**okSoterboyr coEinocm pRteor**

**Orem udsnf ened ot eb utp ni lapec orf rtiocoptn rgudni teh lufl oonm. lWof ataksct in eht nowt vahe emobce mreo dalyed adn omer veha eneb jrinde ni het sapt aery...**

Her felt sick at just reading the gibberish printed on the page. Whatever it said is most likely fine. Her hand trembled as she clicked the pen so she could just sign her name and be done with this nonsense. Her hands shook violently as she attempted at signing her name on the dotted line at the bottom of the page.

It started out normally. A curly R and a bunch of bumps that most would only guess said 'egina' were first. The letter M was next, a bit sloppy, but still legible. J... o... n... She began to work in slow motion. Her eyes were heavy. The pen felt as if it weight was equivalent to that of a million. She had to finish her name. e...

She never finished. A long, black line cascaded off the paper and followed her as she fell to the floor of her office.

* * *

Seven hours passed when she woke in the hospital with Killian gripping onto her one of her hands tightly. She could see in his eyes that he had been crying. She felt the baby's foot hit the inside of her stomach and her hand instinctively made its way on top of the spot that the baby had kicked. Killian felt her movement and looked up. "Regina..."

She smiled weakly at him and leaned her head back on the pillow. "What happened?"

He sniffled a little and wiped the tears from his eyes in the crook in his elbow. "You passed out in your office. Gave us a great scare."

"I am glad you care."

He shot her a puzzled gaze. "Your my wife and I love you. You are carrying our child. Why wouldn't I care?"

"Do you know on my way to work today I questioned if you loved me. I thought you were in it for the sex or a drinking partner."

"If I didn't love you, really love you, why would I stick with you after you rejected my proposal. Why would I sneak into the hospital every day to look into your room to make sure you were okay? Why would I assist you even though you didn't remember me? Why would I have been happy about our baby? Honestly Regina, why do you doubt me? I have known since our first time that you were the one for me. The only one. My life partner, my soul mate, that person who would change me to become a better man."

She laid in the bed, stunned by his words. "I, don't know what to say..."

"Hows this?" He got up and kissed her softly on the lips. She took no time in deepening the kiss, grabbing a fist full of his hair. They kissed for minutes until he pulled away. "I love you. Never doubt that." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his flask of rum. He observed it carefully. It had been his traveling companion for years, in Neverland, the Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke, Neverland again... Yes he had a long history with this flask. And know it was the end of an era.

She watched as he walked over to the trash bin near the door of the room. "What are you doing?"

"This is for the better. I am done drinking." He said as he dropped the flask into the bin with a thunk. "It is for the better."

"Thank you Killian."

* * *

"You are very lucky, the baby is completely fine." said Doctor Whale as he looked through a few pages of results. "I wanted to do an ultrasound to be sure, but I thought you might want to be awake for it." He said checking a few boxes on his paper as he talked.

"Can we still do it now?"

Doctor Whale nodded and put down his clip board. "I will be back in to give you the test in a few minutes." He walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

He began rubbing her hand slowly. He felt his hands clammy with nervous sweat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just so excited to see our baby." He said letting go of her hand and wiping his sweaty hands on his pant legs.

They sat in silents before Regina broke it. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Only if you want." He replied before Doctor Whale came back in the room.

The preparations seemed to take hours as she exposed her stomach and a cold liquid was placed on top. They both waited for Doctor Whale to put the machine on her stomach, staring intently at the blank screen. Slowly, he lowered his hand.

* * *

**A/N Hehehe I am such a tease! Any guesses on baby Jones? I would love to hear! Regina's report is actually decodes a real report. Shout out to the first person who can decode it in my next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

They both stared at the screen as Doctor Whale lowered the ultrasound machine onto her stomach. A fuzzy black and white image soon appeared on the screen. The outline of a little baby, down to the little hands and feet were in view. They were both in awe of the little life that they created now displayed on the screen, their smiles seen from ear to ear. His hand slowly grabbed her's as Doctor Whale maneuvered the machine around a little.

"The baby is completely healthy as far as we know. It is has been growing at the correct pace. Right now, it looks to me that you are around your eighteenth week," he said as he held the ultrasound steady. "but..." he paused for what seemed to be ages.

"But what?" Regina asked impatiently.

"But, there is always a chance for complications." He paused for a moment as their eyes turned from the screen to himself. "Mrs. Jones, I presume you remember what happened to you about a year ago."

"No, my actions over the course of the past year have just slipped my mind- of course I remember what happened. I almost died!" She said sarcastically.

"Yes well," took off the ultrasound machine for a moment. "Through your condition, I was able to study how magic works in a human body more in dept then ever before. There is only two ways to create a magical being, one way is through being the product of the truest of true love and the other is hereditary. I know the gene for magic was passed down from you to your mother, and there is a very strong possibility that you passed it to your baby. When the cuff was strapped to your wrist, it turned off your magic. However this will not effect the baby. At this point, if the baby is magical, your body will not be able to function properly because your brain can no longer handle magic in any internal form."

Killian shuffled a bit in his chair before standing up to question the doctor. "So what are you saying?"

"Basically we have a few options. We can ignore the chance for future complications, which I do not recommend." He said flipping through a few papers that he had clipped to a clip board.

"Then what do you recommend?"

"To be honest, termination." He released the papers to see Regina enraged.

"Absolutely not! You said we had options!" She yelled helplessly. Her face became hot in rage before her rage turned to sudden saddness. She felt the baby move a little inside of her, which made her begin to cry.

Killian stood helplessly as he watched his wife being brought to tears by the doctors words. He skidded a chair across the floor and sat down next to her. Doctor Whale rubbed his head a bit. "We could monitor the you and the baby closely. If we see any sign of trouble, then we may have no choice but to terminate the child. I will say that, knowing the state you are in now, you shouldn't get your hopes up, but with this option there is around a twenty percent chance that both you and the baby will survive."

Regina began to cry a little louder and Killian glanced up at the doctor, telling him to leave for a few minutes. After Doctor Whale left the room and shut the door Regina fell into his arms and began crying into his shoulder. "Shhhhh its okay Regina."

"Its not fair." She said with a sniffle. "I have almost everything I have ever dreamed of, a husband that I love and the start to a family, and now it is about to be ripped away. It's all my fault."

"No it is not. Don't tell yourself that."

"No." She shook her head. "I am the one who got myself hit by that car. If I had at least looked before walking out into the middle of the street, we wouldn't have this problem. We would be happy. I wouldn't have this god damn cuff strapped to my wrist and we would have already had a child. We would be happy."

He let her cry out the rest of her tears until she couldn't cry any more. "I want to keep the baby." She said into his shoulder.

"What was that darling?"

"I said I wanted to keep the baby. This may be our only chance to have a child together. We have already made it this far, and I am willing to risk my life for this baby." she said strongly after lifting her face off of his shoulder.

"Are you sure, are you really sure?"

"Absolutely."

Killian helped her sit back onto her bed and fixed her hair that had fallen out of place. "Okay. I need to talk to Doctor Whale." He slowly got up and walked out of the room. Doctor Whale was waiting outside. "She wants to keep the baby."He said approaching the doctor.

"Does she know all the risks, because there is a strong possibility she could get very sick."

Killian clenched his fists tightly. "She told me that she wants to keep this baby, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that her wish is kept until she says so otherwise. Do. You. Understand. Me."

Doctor Whale took a few steps back, still intimidated by the pirate. "Yes Mr. Jones. Would you and your wife like to know the gender of the baby?"

Killian relaxed a little bit. "I think that would make us all a little happier."

* * *

After a few minutes they were back where they started, gazing at the screen with wonder as the image of a child appear. Doctor Whale moved around the machine a bit before finally stopping.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jones, you are going to have a baby girl."

* * *

**A/N Shout out to the guest who correctly guessed the passage from chapter 16 and to EvilRegalTwinnies who helped out with the ideas for this chapter. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I now have a lot more time to write, so expect more then one chapter a week in the future. I am now juggling two fic's, so please bear with me in times of writer's block. I have a bonus story I need to edit and will hopefully be posted by Thursday. Thanks for your support. Shout out to Evilregaltwinnies for suggestions.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Henry!" Regina said with joy as the teen ran into the hospital room into her open arms. "Oh I have missed you!"

"I've missed you too mom." He said stepping back to allow her to sit back into the hospital bed. "How is the baby?"

Regina looked down at her stomach with an expression that mirrored that of pure joy. "She likes to move around a lot, but other then that she is fine."

"She. It's a girl?" Regina nodded with a cheesy grin on her face. "That is great news! Have you and Killian come up with a name yet?"

She shook her head. "We decided to wait until she is born to pick a name."

"That's cool. Oh! Have you heard the news? Mom is going to have a baby too!" Henry said with pure happiness. "It really cool. Both my moms are having a baby in the same year."

Regina tried her best to keep on her smile. With eighteen years of being alone during the beginning of the curse, she had walked the town daily with her fake smile day after day, every year making it more convincing. "That is wonderful news. Tell Emma congratulations for me."

Henry nodded gently and there was a knock on the door. Soon, Neal walked in the door. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey! You ready to go pick up mom?" He looked straight toward Regina sitting in her hospital bed. "Mrs. Jones."

"Mr. Cassidy." She nodded to him as Henry came over to hug her. "I love you Henry."

"I'll see ya later mom!" He said letting go and running to the door to meet his dad. It made her a little sad inside, the amount of time he chose to spend with Emma. Mrs. Swan-Cassidy really did have the dream life. Her fragile health didn't limited her choices. She didn't have to wonder if she would see her son more then once a month. Her pregnancy was normal. Regina didn't want to admit it, but she was envious.

She hated this room. She remembered all the time she had spent in it when she was sick, for hours sitting and watching the unbalanced ceiling fan go in circles as she sat bellow counting it's spins or following it's blades with her eyes. Killian would come for most of the day, but he had to go home sometime. Being only six in the morning, she doubted that he was even awake. She missed waking up by his side. Even the little things they used to do, take walks, eat, sit by the fireplace at night. She missed them all. There was no place more that she despised then this hospital bed.

There was a faint knocking at the door. "Come in!" she said just loud enough for the person to hear. The handle opened and a person stepped in. At the sight of their pink coat and black hair, Regina shot her eyes right back up to the ceiling fan.

"Regina-"

"Go away." She demanded starting to count the number of spins.

The person ignored her warning and came in a little further. "I just-"

"Did you not hear me the first time. Go home to you daughter Snow."

Mary Margret took off her coat and pull the door nearly closed. "I thought you would want to talk."

Regina laughed. "Talk with you. Go to your daughter."

"She is with Neal and Henry. I am sure she can be left alone for a while."

"Look, go to your husband. Just leave me and my daughter out of your life. We have no reason to see each other at all anymore, so just stay out of my life." She walked even closer and Regina averted her gaze from the fan. "Do you understand me?"

"So it is a girl?"

"Yes." It was hard for her to keep her smile hidden from Mary Margret's prying eyes. Every time she even thought about her baby, feelings of happiness flooded her system. She couldn't look weak in front of her arch enemy, but even now, a smile crept upon her face.

"I was excited too, when I found out Emma that is." Regina's hands migrated down to her stomach where the baby decided to kick at that moment. "Is she kicking yet?"

"Been this way for over a month."

"She is very active. She is going to be strong just like her mamma." Regina shot her a confused look. "I have never seen some one fight for their life as hard as you did when I took care of you."

"You do know that I am still sick."

"Yes, Hook- Killian told us."

"Well i hear my name's been brought up, I might as well enter." Killian said as he peeked out from the door.

Regina's eyes lit up at the sight of him. He made his way past Mary Margret and to Regina. He kissed her softly and she giggled. "How are my girls doing today?"

"We are doing fine now that you are here." She said with a smile. Mary Margret smiled to Killian and put back on her jacket.

"It was good to see you Regina. I hope your baby treats you nicely."

"Goodbye Snow." Regina said as she walked out of the room. When the door shut, Regina rolled her eyes. "Why would she even come visit me. Sometimes I can't stand her."

"She is trying to be nice."

"Well what if I don't want to be nice?"

He laughed a little and placed his hands on top of her's. "I thought we agreed on changing for the better. You know for her."

She jumped a little bit as the baby kicked even harder to the side of her stomach. She moved both of her hands out from underneath his and placed them on top of his. She slowly guided him to where the baby kicked at her side. "There she is."

He smiled and leaned down over the spot that the baby kick, lifted her shirt, and kissed her stomach. "Hi baby. This is daddy." Regina laughed a little. "I love you very much, do you know that." he said his next words so quietly so that Regina wouldn't hear them. "I know you may have magic, but mommy doesn't want you to use it. So whatever you do, please to don't use it."

She sighed as he kissed her stomach again. "Your going to be a great dad, you know that?"

"I'm not so sure. My father, he ran away from us. I keep having these dreams, memories of my past you know. And in these dreams there is a little girl I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"A little girl who always followed me around. And the fact that I don't even know her name makes me believe I did something horrible."

"I am sure that is not true." He sat down in his chair and allowed her to cover her stomach back up. "God I hate this place so much."

"I would imagine you would."

"Do you think you could get me discharged?"

"The will say no. Doctor Whale said he wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Please?"

* * *

After fighting for what seemed like ages, Killian persuaded Doctor Whale to let her leave the hospital and have her continue her bed rest at home. She was relieved when she saw her white house for the first time in almost a week. Killian helped her up the stairs, but to her surprise, he brought her into the guest bedroom instead. He covered her eyes and guided her inside.

He uncovered her eyes to show her a beautifully done room in light pink with a beautiful tree painted in the large wall in black. A crib went along the wall by a window overlooking the backyard with a glass mobile of stars was handing over it which Regina remembered once hung over Henry's bed. On the other wall was a rocking chair and changing table. "Oh Killian it is beautiful! Did you do this yourself?"

"I hate to brag, but I am a quite talented painter if I do say so myself."

"I love it." She turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It is almost lunch time. Do you want to eat something?"

"I'll get something from the cold box later."

She slowly began to walk out of the room and made her way to hers with her hands on her hips. "It is called a refrigerator dear."

"I forget these things sometimes. Blame it on your mother." She frowned.

"Mommy..." she started as she sat down on her bed.

"You may not realize this now, but you have a little piece of her with you always." He points to the cuff strapped onto her arm. "That was your mothers, and thanks to Henry, it saved your life."

"She may have been evil, but I still love her."

"I miss her too sometimes, she was a great companion."

"The way she told it, you were the tag along."

"Well whatever to get back at the crocodile." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Get some rest darling. You two both need it." She lied back on her silky pillows and smiled at the comfort of their own bed. "Sleep well love."


End file.
